


Embrace you

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleepy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Embrace you

Embrace you ...

The parquet was cold under his feet.  
Dean didn't seem to care that much at the time, standing in front of the half-open door of his younger brother's room.  
Most likely Sammy had forgotten to close it, he thought, pinching his fingers on the handle.  
He lowered it slowly.  
A crack of dim light crept through the room, revealing the figure of Sam in a fetal position with one arm abandoned along his side on the wrinkled hockey shirt, his hair too long on his complicated colored eyes, closed behind his eyelids.  
The need to check that she was there was childish and stupid, because if Sammy had known at least he would have killed him.  
"Everything will be fine, Sammy. You'll see, everything will be fine, nobody will hurt you anymore "  
... and irremediably a corner of his mouth rose in a small smile.


End file.
